


Domicile

by RielletheoddWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Hannibal AU, Hannibal keeps breaking into Will's house, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Teen!Hannibal, older!will - Freeform, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RielletheoddWriter/pseuds/RielletheoddWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inwardly Will cursed his ability to speak French, it wasn’t even proper French but it was enough to get him shipped to France anyway.</p><p>or<br/>AU: where a young high school boy Hannibal breaks into Will’s house almost everyday while he’s asleep<br/>And even when Will changes the locks of every window and door Hannibal still manages to sneak into his bed somehow!</p><p>I might have played around with the idea a little too much but that's pretty much the gist of it<br/>Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://howishughdancyevenpossible.tumblr.com/post/130143054477/nnarinn-au-where-a-young-high-school-boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domicile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in the Hannibal fandom! huzzah! My characterization is a little bit off, since I didn't make Hannibal as cold and calculating as he was in the series, since he's still young and Will isn't as jaded
> 
> The title is french for "Home"
> 
> Hannibal is around 17-18 years old and Will is around 30
> 
> This was inspired because of an art by http://nnarinn.tumblr.com/  
> Specifically this: http://howishughdancyevenpossible.tumblr.com/post/130143054477/nnarinn-au-where-a-young-high-school-boy
> 
> To the owner of the AU Idea I hope you don't mind that I did this?? If you do I'll take it down
> 
> I just stared a while and fell in love with it haha
> 
> This is unedited so there might be mistakes here and there... and I have no idea if what happened with Will really happens in real life so pretend that it does

_"This is French"_

_these are thoughts_

 

* * *

 

 

Will Graham missed his dogs.

 

After three weeks living alone in a borrowed apartment in Paris, Will was just about ready to pack up and head home to his dogs. He hadn’t meant to stay this long. The deal was that he would hold a lecture on his study on the standard monograph on determining the time of death by insect activity for a week, as the representative for the FBI and done he was home free, but apparently the French were so impressed with his lecture that they sent out a request for him to stay longer and to hold a few more lectures. Finding out his history with criminal profiling and successful career as special investigator was just icing on the cake.

Inwardly Will cursed his ability to speak French, it wasn’t even proper French but it was enough to get him shipped to France anyway.

So here he was, in an apartment the Police Nationale kindly let him use for his stay, in the heart of Paris. Alone with his lecture notes and lesson plans, without his dogs and vainly trying to brush up on his French so that he could at least hold a conversation with other people.

In all likelihood he’d probably be here for nearly a year.

At least in Virginia he could fish

And his dogs

He really missed his dogs

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t mean to interfere, not really but he just couldn’t ignore what he saw. He experienced it himself too much to just ignore something like this. Taking a deep breath Will pushed his glasses up his nose and shifted his groceries into one arm and approached cluster of boys with as much confidence he could muster.

 _“Hey!”_ His voice sounded louder to his ears, the sound carrying down the narrow alley _“What are you doing?”_

Startled the group of teens whipped around to stare at him. They were a rowdy bunch, and from what Will could see were students from the nearby academy, they had their uniform shirt untucked with sleeves rolled up to their elbows crowding around a boy with pale blond hair.

 _“None of yer business mister!”_ Replied one of the boys with a cigarette tucked at the corner of his lips _“Go on and get going”_

Behind him the blonde haired boy quietly coughed into his hand at the poor language, eyes darting from Will to the group. He was dressed impeccably, uniform shirt ironed with a tie knotted into a perfect Windsor and a buttoned blazer. Will could see why he was getting bullied. The boy looked haughty, in an overly perfect way.

Slowly Will took a step towards the group of bullies keeping his eyes somewhere above his right ear. In his peripherals he can see the blond boy casually scooting out of reach of the larger boys. Eyes narrowed and calculating. For a moment Will caught the others eyes. Feeling more than seeing the quiet panic that the boy was trying to still.  

He could see his fear. He didn’t want to be trapped.

Not again

 _“I really can’t do that”_ Will spoke firmly, the French rolling of his lips with a new sort of calm _“Your friend”_ he paused at the word friend, eyes darting back to the boy _“doesn’t look like he’s enjoying your company, is he”_ He stepped closer to the group almost looming despite his smaller stature.

 _“It ain’t none of yer business”_ Another one of the boys, a taller one with freckles on his nose, snapped back turning his back on their victim _“Why don’t you run along now mister, we’re just trying to teach this freak a lesson”_

The other boys laughed at his reply and the boy in question narrowed his eyes at the insult. Will readjusted his burden and pinned the boy with a glare. Slowly the boys’ laughter tapered into an uneasy cough and one by one they all turned to stare at Will.

 _“What’s your problem mister?”_ The last of the three boys asked, eyes crossing defensively over his chest _“You ain’t a relative of the freak over ain’t ya?”_

Will ignored the question and instead let his gaze linger on each of the boys. They were obviously well off, despite their rough appearance, their posture defensive and with a lot posturing. Trying to act though. A problem with authorities, strict parents perhaps. Will can’t be sure.

 _“Do your parents know”_ His voice was drawling, posture more relaxed than he felt _“what you do when they’re not looking”_ Slowly he made his way to the blonde boy, eyes drifting above his head. The bullies jerked back eyes darting to stare each other in panic. They bullied the freak because the freak never talked but if somebody told on them, they would be in big trouble.

 _“What cha talkin’ about mister? Huh?”_ The first boy spat his cigarette on the ground and quickly ground it into the ground with the heel of his foot. Trying to intimidate Will.

Again Will ignored them and continued on his way towards the blonde boy, he smiled at him awkwardly avoiding his narrow eyed gaze with a flick of his hand to push up his glasses again. Smoothly he turned around blocking the other from view. Will felt him shift behind his back arranging himself to be better hidden by Will’s body.

 _“It would be unfortunate if someone were to inform the academy of this”_ Will spoke quietly almost as if he was talking to himself _“It’ll be such a scandal, students from such a fine institution bullying other students”_ He smiled absently looking out to the street just beyond the three boys _“such a shame”_

Wide eyed the boys stared at each other before glaring at Will and turning to run out of the alley screaming back **_“You’re a freak to mister! Shit! Weirdos the lot of you”_**

Will took a few seconds to make sure that the boys were gone before his shoulders slumped with a long exhale. With an absent shake of his head, Will let his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose before readjusting his grocery bag with both hands and turning around to stare at the blonde haired boy. He was fine as far as he could see a little scuffed and shaken but fine. Blinking he turned his gaze somewhere near his nose before asking in a tired voice.

_“Are you alright?”_

The boy stared at him for a while a curious gleam in his eyes before nodding.

Will smiled again, a small awkward tilt that looked more like a grimace than a smile _“Not fond of talking are you?”_

The boy just stared at him face apathetic. Coughing nervously Will shuffled in place before holding out a hand to shake _“I don’t mind, my name’s Will by the way”_ He watched carefully as the boy stared at his hand before darting back to his face and back again _“Will Graham”_

Carefully the blond haired boy took the offered hand and gave it a soft shake, slightly marveling at the callouses he could feel against his skin. He released it quickly fingers closing into a fist as if to keep the memory of the others skin into his palms. Eyes darting back up again he stared at the man, with calloused hands and evasive eyes and smiled politely. He couldn’t be rude after all.

_“I’m Hannibal”_

* * *

 

 

Will Graham was a strange man Hannibal decided.

 

He was awkward and twitchy, and spoke in strangely accented French. He avoided eye contact like the plague and mostly talked at him rather than with him. He didn’t mind though, he didn’t like talking and usually he didn’t like others talking at him but there was something about Will Graham’s voice that Hannibal liked. It was almost whimsical, as if he was talking with someone who wasn’t there.

And he invited Hannibal to have coffee with him

Which was strange in itself as everyone he knew mostly tried to avoid spending time with Hannibal. He was too strange he heard them say, too different. Aunt Murasaki would say that he was special, but being special was a matter of perspective. Hannibal thinks that maybe people could feel it, the rage that was crawling under his skin and the hunger that churned inside him.

But we’ve digressed, Will Graham was a strange man, and Hannibal was curious.

They didn’t go to a café like Hannibal expected. Instead he was lead up a fairly nice looking apartment building, it was an old one but was well kept with small balconies and six floors. He watched quietly as Will dug into the pocket of his coat and shuffled around for what he assumed were his keys while he walked briskly to the lift. A few people at the reception waved at him as passed calling out cheerful greetings to _‘Professeur Graham’_ which Will replied with a wave barely glancing at the passers-by. Hannibal found it odd, but let it be as he followed the older man into the lift and noted that they were heading to the fifth floor.

They stood together, shoulders brushing against each other inside the small space. Will shuffling his groceries with one hand and the other holding onto a ring of keys.  With a soft ding the doors opened and both Hannibal and Will walked out and continued down the hallway until they’ve reached the last door in the hall.

Quickly Will unlocked his door and let it swing open before stepping aside to let Hannibal through.

The apartment was fairly large with a living room/dining room, a kitchen separated by a breakfast nook and three doors, which Hannibal assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. There was a shelf on the opposite wall filled with books and beside it a small work table, whose surface was covered with papers and a laptop. The door to the balcony was beside on of the two doors. Aside from the work table, the place was clean, seemingly unlived in. The man must have just moved in Hannibal thought. A foreigner by his accent. American most likely.

 _“Take a seat”_ Will called back as made his way towards kitchen _“Let me just get the coffee going and I’ll be with you”_

Nodding Hannibal walked towards the living room choosing to seat himself on one of the leather armchairs. He listened to the sound Will in the kitchen, the rush of water as he filled the machine and the burble of water as it came life. Slowly the aroma of coffee filled the apartment and Hannibal closed his eyes to take in a deep breath, letting the scent fill his lungs.

 _“You’re a fan of coffee I take it”_ Will’s voice was amused his lips turning up into one of his grimace-smiles. _“It’s nothing special though just regular coffee from the market”_

Hannibal watched carefully Will took a seat opposite him, relaxing into his seat with a sigh. He tilted his head slightly to the side and observed as the tension in Will’s shoulders loosened in the privacy of his own home. Once Will was settled he looked up to stare at the space beside Hannibal’s ear, blue eyes clearly avoiding his own.

How curious

Despite his own nature Hannibal’s lips moved, voice hoarse from disuse _“_ _Not fond of eye contact, are you?”_

Will jolted at the unexpected question and laughed, sounding bitter _“Eyes are distracting… you see too much, you don’t see enough.”_

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the response lips curling into his own polite smile _“So it’s better to avoid it all together?”_ He asked _“How …. Quaint”_

Hannibal watched fascinated as a flush rose up into Will’s cheek. _“Yes, well…”_ Will ran a shaking hand through his curls and turned his head towards the kitchen saying _“Excuse me for a moment, coffees ready”_

Hannibal chuckled inwardly at the older man and stared as he scrambled towards the kitchen. Huffing in amusement he turned his gaze towards the small coffee table between their seats and picked up the book on top of it. He read the cover with interest **‘The Standard Monograph on Determining the Time of Death by Insect Activity’** and the name Will Graham written below and interestedly flipped it open to peruse its contents.

So absorbed he was with the text that he jumped in surprise when a finger tapped him lightly in the shoulder. Looking up he frowned at the man as Will chuckled motioning at the table where a steaming cup of coffee was placed beside a small pot of cream and sugar.

“Thank you” Hannibal spoke voice heavy with his accent

“You speak English” Will replied as he returned to his seat

 _“oui”_ Hannibal carefully poured the cream into his coffee “But I am out of practice”

Relaxing into his seat coffee in hand Will smiled, much more relaxed “Do you mind conversing in English?”

“Not at all… This will provide me a chance to practice the language Mr. Graham” Tapping the teaspoon on the lips of his cup Hannibal placed it on the coaster and took up the mug with both hands letting the heat seep into the palm of his hand before taking a careful sip of his drink.

“Ah, that’s good” Will looked down into his mug watching the steam rise from the surface, trying to find the words he needed “good”

They sat in silence, sipping at their drinks. Hannibal closed his eyes, despite the mediocre taste of the drink he was enjoying himself. It wasn’t often that he could sit with someone and not feel oppressed with forced conversation. This felt nice. Calm.

“Does it happen often?” Will was staring past him again “the bullying”

Hannibal put down his cup staring out the balcony with placid eyes and a polite smile “Not often” he paused, usually he could slip away before they caught him “Today was an off day”

“Don’t lie” Will’s voice was soft, his eyebrows furrowed. “You got caught today” He spoke slowly “You were careless?” He asked as if questioning himself rather than Hannibal.

“Who says I’m lying?” Hannibal replied, his voice sharp. Turning to face the man his eyes widened in surprise to find himself staring back into blue eyes.

“I see too much” Will whispered “I see you Hannibal”

With a sharp inhale Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes focused solely on him. Nobody ever saw him, the hunger that burned inside him, the rage boiling under his skin. Not Lady Murasaki, or Chiyoh, and especially not the psychiatrists he spoke with.

And yet, this man… Staring at him with eyes wide open, and so much certainty that it left Hannibal’s skin crawling, can.

Will Graham can see him

With a curl of lips Hannibal smiled, eyes clear and voice strong

“I usually slip away before those dunderheads find me” He’s voice was deeper now, accent heavy with excitement “but I was careless today” he paused, licking his lips “Today they caught me”

Hannibal watched as Will’s eyes widened with realization, and the hunger and rage crawled up his spine making gooseflesh appear on his skin, _he can see me._ The voiceinside his head crooned.

“Thank you, for rescuing me” Hannibal spoke slowly, _rescuing me from doing something I would regret._

He watched as Will continued to stare at him eyes wide, taking deep even breaths

“You’re welcome” Will replied softly, licking his lips before they settled into a small smile

Hannibal smiled back

A strange man indeed

 

* * *

 

 

There was something feral about Hannibal Lecter

Will couldn’t quite place it but there was definitely something wild lurking underneath the surface of the young man’s skin. Something hungry, he didn’t know for what exactly.

Will remembered their first meeting vividly, after they finished their coffee Hannibal began to question him on his study on the time of death. Hannibal, Will learned, was very bright and had an amazing memory.  His question were sharp and deeply analyzed the content of his study. Will was inwardly pleased, it was nice to have somebody to talk to in this place far away from his boat-like house and dogs. It made him feel a little less lonely.

A few days after Hannibal was waiting for him outside his door a bag of coffee beans in his hand and a scarf wrapped warmly around his throat. He was still wearing his school uniform, and a bag was slung comfortably on his shoulder. When Hannibal caught sight of him his lips curled up into a small smile and he raised the hand holding the coffee to wave at him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Graham” Hannibal greeted “Welcome back, I bought you coffee”

“Hello Hannibal” Will paused, blinking up at him “I already have coffee”

“Your taste in coffee is deplorable” Hannibal said in return “These are better, think of it as thanks” Hannibal smiled wider eyes gleaming “For the other day”

“Coffee is coffee” Will mumbled to himself as unlocked his door “Come in, how long have you been out here?”

Hannibal stepped through the door, unwrapping the scarf around his neck.

“Not long” Hannibal walked towards the armchair he used before and placed his things on it before turning to the kitchen “And you’ll find Mr. Graham, that after tasting my coffee, you do have deplorable taste in beans”

“I doubt that” Will chuckled as he followed the teenager into his kitchen “And you can call me Will. Calling me Mr. Graham makes me feel like I’m still in class”

“Why take up teaching if you don’t like socializing Will?” Hannibal asked as he handed the beans over to the older man to start preparing their drink.

“I’m just talking at them, not with them” Will replied as he measured the water for the machine “It’s not socializing”

Hannibal laughed at Will’s reply before walking back to his chair to wait for their drink.

That day Will learned that Hannibal wanted to be a doctor and that before he was adopted by his aunt he lived in Lithuania.

There was a simmer of anger as he spoke of his home country. Anger and sadness.

Will didn’t ask why

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal became a regular guest in Will’s temporary home for the past month. He came at least 4 times a week usually with food and other things he thought they could enjoy together. Will told him to stop but Hannibal insisted and after the third time Will gave up and let Hannibal do as he pleased. Much to the younger man’s satisfaction.

They didn’t always talk when Hannibal visited, but when they did their conversation varied from Will’s old life in Louisiana fixing boat motors with his dad, to Hannibal’s new sketches. Will wondered if people would find it strange that his only friend (acquaintance?) was a teenager but didn’t put too much thought into it. After a month Will was used to seeing Hannibal waiting outside his door for him.

A month and two weeks after they met Hannibal slept over. It had snowed heavily and Will insisted he stay instead of braving the fierce weather. Hannibal argued the idea but relented and was later dressed in Will’s spare clothing and was put up into one of the spare rooms in the apartment.

Will woke up to screaming that night and with blood pulsing in his veins he ran to Hannibal’s side and worriedly watched him struggle against an invisible force, he screamed so loudly that Will felt that the sound would never leave his head again.

Slowly he walked to his bedside, and carefully took hold of one of his flailing hands and held on to it tightly, as if to ground him. Gently he rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand and made shushing noises, the same way he did when one of his dogs got scared with loud sounds.

“It’s okay Hannibal, Its okay… hush now, hush”

After a few minutes of struggle Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open blindly darting around until they settled on the older man beside him.

“Will?” His voice was hoarse from screaming

“Hey” Will smiled voice soft and comforting “You okay?”

Hannibal stared at him blankly before nodding taking deep gasping breaths. Will tightened his hold on Hannibal’s hand before letting go to stand.

“I’ll just go get you some water okay” Before he could leave Hannibal grabbed his hand, arms trembling.

“Stay” he whispered _“Please”_

Will blinked before sighing and sitting down on the bed beside the younger man. He fixed his grasp on Hannibal’s hand and smiled down at him.

“Only this once”

Hannibal smiled at him weakly before his eyes drooped sleepily. Sighing Will scratched his head before lying down beside the boy holding his hand

_I’ll move when his grip loosens_

Will closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Hannibal’s breath and slowly drifted away.

 

* * *

 

 

When Will woke up the next morning Hannibal was wrapped around him, his face pressed into his chest, hand holding on to his. Will blinked sleepily and smiled absently digging his nose into the younger man’s hair, letting the others body heat warm him. He stayed like that for a minute before he jolted up with a sudden wakefulness that it left him with a headache.

_This might be trouble_

* * *

 

 

    After that first night, Will decided that having Hannibal sleep over might not be a good idea and decided to avoid it as much as possible. The boy still came over for coffee and conversation but Will always sent him home without question.

He could see that Hannibal was confused but didn’t question will other than the occasional request if he could sleep over that Will denied with numerous, numerous excuses.  

2 months after they met he arrived to the sight of Hannibal carrying a small fluffy puppy in his arms. The sight jarred him so much that he stood there gaping at the sight for a while before Hannibal coughed into puppy’s fur making it bark and squirm

“Not going to let me in Will?” He asked calmly, as if he wasn’t carrying a squirming ball of energy in his arm.

That questioned was enough to bring him out of his stupor before he blushed and unlocked his door letting the younger man in. He watched as Hannibal set the dog down unto the floor and released its leash. The puppy shot off immediately exploring the apartment, sniffing at the nooks and corners of its new home.

“Why do you have a dog?” Will asked watching with an absent smile as the little thing toddled around

“He’s for you” Hannibal replied as he took of his coat “I know that you missed your dogs, and one of Lady Murasaki’s pets had them a few months back” Will stared at Hannibal wide eyed as he continued “Do you like him?”

Will stared at the puppy again and smiled “Yeah” He answered “I…. I really miss my dogs”

Hannibal chuckled at the response before pushing at the small of his back to guide him towards the animal “Good, then why don’t you introduce yourself” They stopped to kneel beside the excited puppy, whose tail was wagging furiously “Give him a good name as well”

Hannibal watched as Will offered his hand to the puppy, let him sniff and nibble at his fingers and palm.

“Hey there little guy” Will said in a hushed tone “I’m Will, apparently I’m gonna be taking care of you now”

The puppy yipped and started to chew on Will’s thumb excitedly making the older man chuckle.

“I think Winston is a good name” Will said as he scratched at the puppy’s ear

“Winston is a good name” Hannibal replied “Hello Winston” The puppy yipped up at Hannibal, before running to chase his tale

Will and Hannibal stood and watched as the Winston rolled around.

“Thank you Hannibal” Will spoke sincerely, eyes glowing

“It was my pleasure” Entirely pleased with himself for making the older man happy “Shall we go take Winston for walk Will, we need to buy him things”

The happy smile he got in return could quite possibly be the most beautiful thing Hannibal has ever seen.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been 4 months since Hannibal Lecter met Will Graham and Hannibal was frustrated.

After the first time he slept over he never had a chance to do it again. He knows that will didn’t mind his screaming episode, he understood that Hannibal had dark things lurking in his mind and accepted it. So he didn’t understand why Will won’t let him sleep over again. They were close he knew, closer than what most would say was appropriate between him and someone almost 10 years his senior but  he didn’t care about that.

Will was precious to him, and he wanted to sleep beside him again. Because the night he slept beside Will might have been the most peaceful night he’s slept since Mischa.  

Because everynight after Mischa was a nightmare.

Hannibal wasn’t sure what Will’s reservations were but he would overcome them, because there was not much Hannibal wanted in the world but when he did have them he got them.

After all didn’t they say that exposure was a great way to sensitize a person to an aversion?

 

* * *

 

 

5 months after meeting Hannibal Lecter, Will woke up to the strangest situation in his life.

There was somebody sleeping beside him.

To be exact Hannibal was sleeping beside him.

Hannibal who wasn’t even there yesterday, who hasn’t come over for the past week was sleeping beside him.

**Beside him**

What the hell?

 

Groggily Will tried to roll away from the younger man, only to fail when arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. He shivered as he felt the puff of Hannibal’s breath against his neck and felt a flush rise up from his chest to his face.

“Hannibal” Will called out

“Shh.. Will”

“Hannibal!”

Hannibal held him tighter, hands trailing down his chest to settle onto his stomach. Will flushed hotter jerking against the younger man

“ **HANNIBAL!** ”

With a groggy sigh, Hannibal sat up. Eyes rubbing the sand out of his eyes as he yawned

“Good morning Will”

“Don’t you ‘good morning Will’ me Hannibal Lecter!” Will yelled back as he got of the bed “What the hell are you doing here?!” Standing with his arms akimbo at his waist Will was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

“Sleeping”

“Obviously!” Will yelled “But why are you here? How did you even get in?”

“Through the door, of course”

“What? But my door is locked” Will answered back

“I broke in” Hannibal yawned

“ **WHAT?!** ” With a final twitch Will turned on his heel and marched out of the room to his front door, angrily he turned the knob only to find it unlocked

“ **Hannibal lecter!** ”

In the bedroom Hannibal watched as Winston trotted in tail wagging and jumping unto the bed for pat on the head. Giving the dog a good rub Hannibal smiled.

Mornings with Will were always interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

In the past month Hannibal broke in 5 more times to sleep in his room before he changed his lock but only deterred him for a few days before he broke in again. He handled Will’s ire with the grace of a cat and came back that afternoon for coffee without a problem. After the third time Will decided to change his lock he added in a deadbolt to his door.

After a week of no break-ins Will thought that Hannibal’s nightly visits were over and slept soundly though partly disappointed at the Idea of not waking up with blonde high-schooler beside him. That night he let Winston sleep on the foot of his bed, a poor substitute yes. But Will was fine with that.

Morning came slowly for Will the next day, and he felt slightly overheated with the sunlight and the warmth pressed against him. Carefully his eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Winston’s fluffy body but was instead greeted with the sight of Hannibal sleeping peacefully beside. The younger man was breathing evenly face serene as an angel, the light from the sun made his hair gleam and for a moment Will’s breath hitched against.

He stared at Hannibal’s face for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed inwardly

_Shit, it’s you again_

* * *

 

 

Will knew from experience that Hannibal was a pain to wake up like this and let him sleep, holding on to one of his hands while the other was draped across his wait. On the foot of his bed he felt Winston twitch and frowned down at the dog _traitor._

It was a few minutes later when Hannibal’s eyes began to open, that Will was treated to sleepy smile and a happy hum from the younger boy.

“Good morning Will”

Smiling back awkwardly Will sighed and shook off his arms before standing

“We need to talk Hannibal”

Hannibal sighed and sat up scratching the back of his neck

“After breakfast? I’ll make you a protein scramble”

Will tapped his foot with narrowed eyed before turning on his heel to leave the room

“Fine”

Behind him he heard Hannibal exhale in relief

Will just wanted his scramble damn it.

 

* * *

 

 

 After breakfast they took their coffee to the living room, they sat facing each other and quietly sipping at their drinks before Will put his mug down to glare at Hannibal.

“So…” He trailed of scratching at the stubble on his cheek “You can’t keep doing this Hannibal” He crossed his arms over his chest “breaking into someone’s home is illegal”

Hannibal shuffled in place before putting down his own mug face apathetic “I just wanted to be with you”

“You’re with me almost everyday” Will answered back “You have dinner here most days of the week” His brows furrowed and began to nervously chew on his lips “That’s not a reason”

With a long exhale of breath Hannibal stood and walked briskly towards the other man. Shocked Will watched with wide eyes as Hannibal suddenly made his way towards him. Hannibal placed his hands on the arm rest of the chair caging in a wide eyed Will before inhaling deeply taking in the scent of the breakfast that they shared, the coffee that they drank and Will all in one lungful.

“I want to be beside you Will” Hannibal began lowly, eyes closed “When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I ache to see is you”  he spoke louder “Every meal I share with you, is more filling, more nourishing than those without. I think about you and the annoying things you do, how much you love your dogs, and how vulnerable you are when you try to see in the shadows” He could see Will trembling fingers grasping at the cloth of his shirt tightly “You bring color into this world just by being beside me” slowly Hannibal’s hand cradled his head, his thumb gently caressing the flesh of his cheeks “you make the screaming go away when I close my eyes, you make the hunger stop Will” Gasping Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will eyes connected, open, letting him see, letting him feel “When I am beside you Will, I feel like I won’t float away”

“Hannibal” There tears gathering at the corner of Will’s eyes, because this was Hannibal baring himself. It was beyond what even his empathy could imagine. Because this was Hannibal’s greatest gift, **this** was Hannibal giving himself to Will.

And Will, Will cried because he knew that Hannibal was tired of crying, so cried for both of them instead.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

Gently Will laid his hand over Hannibal’s leaned up to press his lips against his.

 

Whatever problems they might encounter later on be damned

 

* * *

 

 

A week after Hannibal’s last break in, they were eating breakfast together commiserating over coffee about the awful heat this summer and Hannibal’s plans for college. Winston was barking cheerfully at the birds that fluttered outside the balcony.

As Hannibal was putting on his coat Will approached him to wrap his arms around his waist. _Hannibal was so tall now_ , Will thought absently _. It hasn’t even been a year_.

Gently Hannibal returned the embrace nuzzling into his curls contently, when he felt Will put something into his coat pocket.

“Stop breaking my locks Hannibal”

Tilting his head Hannibal dug his hand into the pocket and blinked when his fingers wrapped around a key of rings. Fingers tightening around his gift Hannibal buried his face into Will’s hair with a sigh and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a long long time woah, first thing I've written in 2-3 years


End file.
